


Офелия

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер случайно разбивает маховик времени и оказывается в 1942 году.Песня: "Ophelia" The LumineersПереведено для команды WTF Hermione & Tom 2019





	Офелия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517544) by DeathEaterBride. 

_Когда я был моложе, надо было разбираться лучше_

— Рейвенкло, — выкрикнула Сортировочная шляпа. И Гермиона Грейнджер — точнее Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер, как назвал ее Дамблдор — вздохнула с облегчением. Директор Диппет наконец ее отпустил, и по пути к гостиной факультета у Гермионы было время обдумать все произошедшее за последнии дни.

Она вызвалась помочь профессору МакГонагалл вынести из кабинета весь ненужный хлам. И пока убиралась, нашла маховик времени, который использовала на третьем курсе. На Гермиону нахлынули воспоминания об их с Гарри приключениях на третьем курсе, когда они спасали Сириуса Блэка и Клювокрыла. От громкого хлопка — кажется, это был один из фейерверков близнецов — Гермиона вздрогнула и выпустила маховик. Маленькие песочные часики разбились, усыпав осколками пол у ее ног. И в тот же миг все завертелось перед глазами.

Когда все закончилось, и содержимое желудка перестало проситься наружу, Гермиона подняла взгляд на помолодевшего лет на пятьдесят и крайне озадаченного Альбуса Дамблдора. И потеряла сознание. Очнулась она уже на маленькой софе в личных покоях Дамблдора. Палочка и все, что осталось от маховика, лежали на столе перед ней.

— Профессор Дамблдор, я все могу объяснить!.. — начала было Гермиона, но тот ее перебил.

— Я и так знаю больше, чем необходимо, мисс Грейнджер. — Она вытаращилась на него и открывала и закрывала рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Дамблдор указал на ее мантию. — Дорогая, ваше имя указано на воротнике. Мне не нужно знать откуда — из какого времени — вы пришли. Скажите только сколько вам лет.

Она ответила, что пятнадцать, и тогда он хлопнул в ладоши и сообщил, что со всем разберется.

— При всем моем уважении, профессор Дамблдор, но с чем вы разберетесь? Вы отправите меня обратно?

В итоге так Гермиона узнала, что оказалась в 1942 году, и что ее ждет перераспределение под именем Офелии Дагворт-Грейнджер, исключительно по милости и благодаря заботе Гектора Дагворта-Грейнджера, который, к сожалению, так удачно скончался несколько месяцев назад. Дамблдор подделал все необходимые документы прямо при Гермионе и проводил ее в кабинет директора Диппета. И только тогда признал очевидное:

— Боюсь, что сейчас я не смогу отправить тебя назад, в твое время. Но не бойся, я приложу максимум усилий.

_Я не испытываю угрызений совести, и у тебя нет ответных чувств._

Том Риддл буквально кипел от гнева. Конечно, со стороны это было незаметно, любой бы увидел лишь вежливое выражение лица, которое он использовал на публике, язык его тела говорил, что он полностью расслаблен. Но разумом он был в ярости. Абраксас Малфой только что сообщил ему, что узнал от отца, будто какая-то девчонка из Рейвенкло обошла его по количеству СОВ. То, что девочка смогла получить девять «Превосходно» сбивало с толку. И Том злился на себя, что не брал маггловедение, это было бы легкое «Превосходно». Так он дошел до библиотеки, свет свечей бликовал на значке старосты школы.

Войдя внутрь, он сразу направился в самое тихое место, и там обнаружил ее. Она сидела, склонившись над книгой и быстро что-то царапая на пергаменте. Остановившись напротив ее стола, он растянул губы в самой очаровательной улыбке, на какую только был способен.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Дагворт-Грейнджер?

У Гермионы кровь застыла в жилах. Голос она узнала — его обладателя она старательно избегала уже целый год. Она не позволяла себе приближаться к нему или к кому-то из его друзей со Слизерина. Она не собиралась ни во что вмешиваться, просто ждала, когда сможет наконец-то вернуться в свое время. Мысленно вздохнув, она отложила перо и посмотрела на Тома Риддла.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Офелией.

— Как у Шекспира?

— М-м-м, — протянула она в ответ. Это была шутка Дамблдора, учитывая, что ее настоящее тоже было из Шекспира. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Ладно, я понимаю, что должен был представиться тебе еще в прошлом году. И я хотел, да как-то все времени не было. Я Том Риддл, староста Слизерина, а теперь уже староста школы.

Пытаясь понять, зачем ему вдруг пытаться с ней познакомиться, Гермиона решила проявить терпение и не отталкивать его только потому, что в будущем он станет Волдемортом.

— Очень приятно, — все, что она смогла сказать.

— Я присяду?

— Зачем? — вопрос сорвался с губ раньше, чем она смогла его остановить.

— Ну, между нами много общего. Мы оба стремимся стать лучше.

Она насмешливо на него посмотрела, а после сдвинула свои вещи, освобождая половину стола.

_Есть новая девушка, ему кажется, что он на седьмом небе._

— Круцио! — звонкий голос Тома заглушил вопль Яксли. До зимних каникул оставалась неделя, Яксли было приказано присматривать за Офелией, и он снова не справился. Слава богам, она не согласилась идти в Хогсмид с пригласившим ее гриффиндорцем. Том отвел палочку, проклятие спало. И даже не посмотрел в сторону откровенно рыдающего мальчишки. Нужно было встретиться с Офелией, он не собирался опаздывать на их еженедельные занятия.

Все Рыцари знали, что Офелия принадлежит Тому. Им было поручено присматривать за ней и не давать другим парням к ней приближаться. Никто из них не понимал, почему бы Тому просто не начать с ней встречаться официально, но никому рассказывать не собирались.

Как и всегда, Том сел рядом с Гермионой в библиотеке, но не сосредоточился на домашнем задании, а продолжал смотреть на Офелию. В какой-то момент это настолько стало отвлекать от эссе, что она посмотрела на него в упор и буркнула:

— Что не так?

Он моргнул, потом, наконец, ухмыльнулся тому, что его взгляд не дает ей сосредоточиться, и положил поверх ее недописанного эссе листок. Она посмотрела вниз. Это был пропуск в Запретную секцию, действующий до конца учебного года, выписанный старостой школы и подписанный профессором Слагхорном.

— С Рождеством, Офелия!

Она все еще с недоверием смотрела на листок и выпалила:

— Зачем?

— Просто хотел подарить тебе что-нибудь по-настоящему полезное.

Наконец-то подняв голову, она встретилась с ним взглядом. И более решительно повторила свой вопрос:

— Зачем?

Ухмылка исчезла с его лица. Но и привычной вежливой маски не появилось. Нет, на этот раз его натура пересилила и он расчетливо смотрел прямо на нее. Глядя глаза в глаза, не давая ей отвернуться, он спросил:

— Почему ты накладываешь чары на книги, которые читаешь? Почему все твои записи кажутся набором символов? Ты ведешь какие-то исследования. Тайно. Не считая безупречных оценок, ты стараешься быть незаметной. Я единственный, с кем ты проводишь время, остальным вежливо отказываешь. Можно сказать, что у тебя получилось казаться незаметной и неинтересной, только я заметил все это. Пропуск поможет вести твои исследования более открыто, я знаю, что ты тайком пробираешься в Запретную секцию. Так что, даже если тебя поймают, то наказать не смогут. Я защищу тебя, Офелия.

Гермиона наконец моргнула, сбрасывая охватившее ее оцепенение. Он знал. Ну конечно, он знал! А ей-то казалось, что она осторожна. Но он не знал всего, даже не представлял. Но и тех крох знаний ему хватило, чтобы сложить все воедино. И слава богам, он не догадался. Просто подумал, что она изучает Темную магию вне рамок учебной программы Хогвартса. И этим заблуждением можно было воспользоваться. Он даже был прав, его теория о Темной магии действительно защитит ее.

— Спасибо, Том, — прошептала она и сунула пропуск в карман.

Он молча кивнул ей и вышел из библиотеки.

_Я не испытываю угрызений совести, а ты не можешь заглянуть за мои шоры._

Наступила весна. С момента ее перемещения прошло больше восемнадцати месяцев. Она пришла в кабинет профессора Дамблдора, желая напомнить про его обещание вернуть ее назад.

— Офелия, — начал было Дамблдор, но осекся под ее раздраженным взглядом. Прочистив горло, он попробовал снова: — Гермиона, мне очень жаль. Моя дорогая, боюсь, это невозможно. Я уже говорил в конце прошлого года, лучше жить настоящим и стараться не тосковать по прошлому. У тебя есть здесь и сейчас.

— Профессор, все, что мне было дорого, осталось там!

— И никуда оттуда не денется. Ты ничего не сможешь изменить. Так что живи! Хватит прятаться от жизни.

Том из толпы наблюдал за пригласившим месяц назад Офелию в Хогсмид гриффиндорцем. Сейчас он кубарем скатился с лестницы. Долохов быстро спрятал палочку в карман и незаметно улизнул в начавшейся суматохе. Том спрятал ухмылку и двинулся сквозь толпу: ему как старосте школы нужно было все проконтролировать.

Гермиона нашла его в библиотеке, села рядом, но так не вытащила домашнее задание. После нескольких минут в тишине, Том оторвался от книги, которую читал и посмотрел на нее.

— Знаешь, я, наверное, черная вдова.

— Как так? — спросил он, удивляясь ее открытию.

Наконец она подняла на него взгляд.

— Вот так. С каждым, не считая тебя, кто обращал на меня внимание, происходил несчастный случай.

Он снова вернулся к книге по защите, наблюдая за Гермионой краем глаза.

— Думаю, ты не хочешь задавать вопросы, ответы на которые и так знаешь.

Несколько минут она молчала, Том вернулся к чтению. Он не прятался от нее за книгой, начиная с Йоля, даже не пытался. Это была явная уступка с его стороны, да и книга — одна из тех, что Гермиона читала раньше.

Гермиона обдумывала все. Вспомнила все разговоры с Дамблдором о том, что она тут застряла, что прошлое, по его мнению, нельзя изменить. Она думала о своей добровольной изоляции, испытываемом одиночестве, которое ощущала последние полтора года. И единственной ее отдушиной был Том. Тот, кому суждено стать Темным Лордом. Кто столько знал... Внутри буквально свербело: хотелось спрашивать его обо всем, узнать все, что он знает, даже если она никогда не будет эти знания использовать. Целых семь месяцев они сидели рядом друг с другом, и вопреки всему ей не было неприятно. Она смотрела на его непроницаемое лицо, как двигались его глаза, жадно пожирая напечатанные слова, как сжимали книгу длинные тонкие пальцы. И вдруг осознала, что рядом с ним ей более чем комфортно.

— Том, — позвала она. И когда он поднял взгляд, приняла окончательное решение. Он сказал, что защитит ее, так что в этом плохого?

И поцеловала его, быстро и целомудренно коснулась губами его губ. И в ту же секунда отодвинулась и встала из-за стола.

— Хорошо, — вот и все, что она сказала. И ушла, оставив его сидеть в библиотеке со смесью восторга и недоумения на лице.

_Офелия, детка, ты занимаешь мои мысли с самого потопа._

Том Риддл и Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер стали неразлучны. Он представил ее своим друзьям, и они склонились перед ней. На Рейвенкло ей уважительно кивали, узнав, какую хитроумную партию она разыграла. Слизеринцы молча наблюдали за ней в коридорах. Хаффлпаффцы оставались такими же вежливыми, как и всегда. Гриффиндорцы стали избегать, то ли разочарованные тем, что она стала встречаться со слизеринцем, то ли потому что и Том, и навязанные им охранники по любому поводу были готовы пустить в ход палочки.

_Офелия, да поможет небо влюбившемуся глупцу!_

Когда Гермиона села по левую руку от Тома за слизеринским столом, сидящий за преподавательским столом Гораций Слагхорн им улыбнулся. А сидящий через два места от него Альбус Дамблдор время от времени недоверчиво смотрел на них.

Том Риддл закончил Хогвартс с девятью ТРИТОНами, а Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер смирилась с тем, что в следующем году ограничена его результатами.

_Получил небольшой чек, у тебя большие планы, тебе надо идти дальше._

Том Риддл многих разочаровал, устроившись на работу в лавку Боргина и Беркса. Гермиона, хоть он никогда ей не говорил, знала причину и молчала. Если Том и считал, что это странно, то вслух не озвучивал. В последний учебный год она сосредоточилась на учебе, в библиотеке к ней подсаживались разные слизеринцы. Она демонстративно игнорировала, что Том ищет еще артефакты под свои хоркруксы. Дамблдор сказал, что прошлое неизменно, и она просто старалась не зацикливаться на этом.

Она стала старостой школы, второй был назначен из хаффлпаффцев. Том в обеденный перерыв встретил ее в Косом переулке, и они изучили весь ассортимент зоомагазина, пока Гермиона не остановила свой выбор на маленьком сером котенке. Это была любовь с первого взгляда, но стоило Тому протянуть руку, и котенок попытался его цапнуть. Гермиона назвала его Гарри и напрочь отказалась что-либо объяснять, только ухмылялась. Том назвал Гарри своим величайшим поражением, отчего Гермиона истерически хихикала целых десять минут. Уже под конец он сообщил, что ее назвали Леди Слизерин, и все обязались выполнять любые ее распоряжения на седьмом курсе.

Сначала она не собиралась использовать полученную власть, но передумала, когда кое-кто попытался уговорить ее бросить Тома. Все они так или иначе оказались в больничном крыле в результате несчастных случаев, и старались больше не попадаться ей на глаза.

За учебный год профессор Дамблдор несколько раз вызывал ее в свой кабинет. Но все их разговоры проходили одинаково. И в этот раз все было так же.

— Прости, Гермиона, я подвел тебя. Знаю, ты очень надеялась вернуться... Но ты так изменилась, узнав, что это невозможно.

Напряжение буквально разлилось в воздухе, оно ощущалось на физическом уровне. Гермиона знала, куда он ведет. Она год уже ждала этого разговора, с тех самых пор, как впустила в свою жизнь Тома Риддла.

— Не совсем вас понимаю, профессор, — морально готовя себя к тому, что он сейчас скажет.

— Признаться, когда сказал тебе жить своей жизнью, — начал он, — я не думал, что вы с Томом Риддлом будете вместе. Должен признать, то он умеет очаровывать любого, но все же я чувствую, что с ним что-то не так. Я не думаю, что он показывает окружающим свои истинные намерения. Да и методы, которыми он добивается своего, весьма... сомнительны.

Она от всей души расхохоталась. Дамблдор сверлил ее взглядом, пока Офелия не успокоилась.

— Позволь спросить, что такого забавного ты находишь в искренней заботе о твоем благополучии?

Офелия ответила резко, пытаясь сдержа внезапную вспышку раздражения на Дамблдора:

— Уж вы-то должны понимать, что я прекрасно осознаю, что будет дальше. Я много лет наблюдала за вашей так называемой заботой о других. Как вы недоговариваете, как прикрываетесь «ради всеобщего блага». И я знаю Тома Риддла и кем он станет в будущем, и ни разу он мне не соврал. Только иногда он уклоняется от прямого ответа, Но он полностью откровенен и ничего не скрывает. Он не пытается врать мне о том, кем хочет стать. Весь последний год вы только и твердили мне жить своей жизнью и что ничего нельзя изменить. И вам же лучше, чтобы так и было, что это не очередная манипуляция, потому что именно ему я и следую.

Она встала и пересекла комнату, направившись к выходу. У двери остановилась и оглянулась через плечо на Дамблдора.

— И я не Гермиона. Я — Офелия, и, по вашему мнению, навсегда ею останусь. Не обманывайтесь, что знаете меня, а я буду только рада забыть, каким вы станете.

Она выбежала за дверь, оставив Альбуса Дамблдора в оглушительной тишине его кабинета.

_А я не чувствую ничего._

Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер закончила Хогвартс, поборовшись с Томом Риддлом за «самые впечатляющие результаты» сдачи ТРИТОН. У нее было много предложений работы, но она пошла по его стопам и стала помощницей продавца в Лютном переулке. Переехала в комнату в Дырявом котле, несмотря на многочисленные протесты Тома. Сам он жил в Малфой-мэноре и был близок к тому, чтобы приказать ей туда переехать. Но Офелия успокоила его красивыми словами о необходимости самосовершенствования. Они не занимались сексом, как и в школьные годы, их отношения ограничивались целомудренными поцелуями и легкими прикосновениями.

Она нервничала из-за того, что неопытна, и Том не давил, позволяя ей самой решать и контролировать, как развиваются их отношения.

_А тебе не может понравиться что-то маленькое._

Мысль жить вместе в отдельной квартире пришла в голову Тому поздней осенью. Он ворвался к ней на работу и кинул Офелии ключ с нацарапанным на клочке пергамента адресом и приказал ей после работы идти туда. Офелия попыталась спорить, но он раздраженно сказал ей замолчать, наградил убийственным взглядом и вылетел за дверь.

Квартира была маленькой, большая часть пространства была похоронена под книгами. Исписанные листки пергамента с исследовательскими заметками занимали все горизонтальные поверхности. И это был лишь первый день. Ночью он водил ее за руку по комнатам, признался, что его терпение на исходе. Он не хотел больше ждать, но сдерживался для нее.

Она неуклюже расстегнула его рубашку, попыталась стянуть ее с плеч. Том отвлекал ее поцелуями, не давая сосредоточиться. Он сдвинулся, покрывая укусами и лаская языком кожу на ее горле. Офелия позволила пальцами скользнуть по его груди вниз, пока они не остановились на поясе его брюк. Том с низким почти звериным рычанием подхватил ее на руки и опустил на кровать. И ощущая его тело поверх своего, она еще никогда не ощущала себя настолько растворенной в процессе. Офелия прижалась своими бедрами к его, и сорвавшийся с губ Тома стон заставил ее почувствовать себя уверенней. Она начинала понимать его желание, жажду власти. Ей хотелось большего.

_«Милый, я люблю тебя», — вот и всё, что она написала._

Том Риддл и Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер вместе прибыли в Хогсмид. Она осталась ждать в деревне под присмотром Малфоя и Яксли, Долохов держался чуть позади. Том направился в Хогвартс, чтобы встретиться с директором Диппетом, предложить себя на должность профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств.

Конечно же, на его собеседование также пришел и Дамблдор. Он отсоветовал брать Тома, мотивируя все тем, что тот был слишком молод и неопытен, и пройдет еще много лет, прежде этот опыт наберется. И Диппет отказал, печально глядя на Тома. Дамблдор вызвался проводить Тома. Оба молчали, пока наконец Дамблдор не спросил об Офелии. И получил достаточно резкий ответ.

— Она не желает о вас вспоминать. Ваш последний разговор оставил в ее душе неизгладимый след.

И Том вышел из Хогвартса через главный вход, спустился по ступенькам. И замешкался на несколько мгновений лишь чтобы проклясть должность профессора Защиты. Нужно было зайти в особняк Хепзибы Смит, взять парочку вещей из ее коллекции. А после забрать Офелию из Хогсмида. И отправиться в их путешествие по Албании. Офелия искала знаний, он — силы.

_Офелия, детка, ты занимаешь мои мысли, как наркотик._

Офелия прекрасно знала, чем он занимается за закрытыми дверьми. Она не позволяла себе тревожиться и беспокоиться. Он наконец конкретизировал свои планы по захвату мира, а она сидела позади, словно ничего не зная. Она верила, что ничего нельзя изменить.

_Офелия, да поможет небо влюбившемуся глупцу!_

— Круцио.

Она видела, как вспыхнули алым его глаза, когда один из его слуг рухнул к ногам корчась от боли. Офелия перевела взгляд обратно на книгу. Его силой был страх, ее — знания. Она никогда его не останавливала, не перебивала.

Позже, уже в постели, хриплым и тихим голосом Том сказал, что нуждается в ней. И она почувствовала тепло внутри.

_Офелия, детка, ты занимаешь мои мысли с самого потопа._

Прошло тридцать семь лет. Том практически не постарел. Как он ей сказал — побочный эффект от создания хоркрукса, тот поддерживал его молодость. Ему от силы можно было дать тридцать лет, а никак не пятьдесят три. Офелия знала, что сама прожила уже пятьдесят два года, считая прошлое и будущее, но в отражении на нее смотрела все еще пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, которая разбила случайно маховик. Как-то Том спросил ее об этом, даже достаточно настойчиво. Но не стал давить, стоило ей отмахнуться и сказать, что он не единственный, кто балуется с тем, с чем не следовало бы.

У нее даже была теория. В 1979 году она решила посетить своих родителей под покровом ночи. Какое-то время она наблюдала за ними, пока они спали, улыбалась, видя выпуклый живот матери. Не удержавшись, она положила руку на него и с удивлением почувствовала пинок. А через месяц у них родился мальчик — Офелия проследила за ними до больницы.

Сердце пропустило удар и забилось с новой силой.

_Офелия, да поможет небо влюбившемуся глупцу!_

Она была потрясена, мысли смешались. Дамблдор ошибался, и это знание лишало ее всякого здравого смысла.

Том, конечно, заметил. Трудно было не заметить резкие перепады настроения, как она с головой окунулась в чтение книг по темной магии. А стоило ей увидеть Северуса Снейпа, то попыталась убить Питера Петтигрю. Том в последнюю секунду, когда смертельное проклятие уже почти сорвалось с палочки направил ее руку в другую сторону. А после приказал всем разойтись. Они остались наедине. Том обнял ее и крепко держал, а она билась в истерике, бормоча невнятно о Дамблдоре, крысах, мальчике и что все изменилось. Том так ничего и не понял, а Офелия не уточняла. Он грубо встряхнул ее, толкнул к трону. Она вскрикнула, назвала его по имени. Это немного привело ее в чувство.

Наедине он позволил ей сбросить пар, избавиться так от всего, что мучило. Его спину покрывали шрамы от ее ногтей. Он брал столько же, сколько и получал от нее. Каждую ночь они использовали множество целительских заклинаний. Каждый раз, когда он порол ее, когда душил до потери сознания, когда хватал так, что под пальцами появлялся синяк, она все сильнее погружалась в него. Пока однажды не поняла, что он — единственное, что осталось в ее жизни неизменным.

Снейп передал пророчество Волдеморту. И Офелия умоляла его ничего не делать. Он проигнорировал все ее доводы и отправился в Годрикову впадину.

_Офелия, детка, ты занимаешь мои мысли, как наркотик._

— Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер, вам есть что сказать прежде, чем приговор будет озвучен?

Она предстала перед судом Визенгамота после падения Лорда Волдеморта. С тех пор, как несколько недель назад Том ушел в Годрикову впадину, Офелия не произнесла ни слова. Она не пыталась прятаться и бежать. Авроры нашли ее в их с Томом квартире, единственной, которая у них была. Том ушел, но она знала, что рано или поздно он вернется. Всегда возвращался.

С ней было кончено, ничего не осталось. Но кое-кто еще заслуживал шанса, и его суд назначили сразу за ней. И она, наконец, произнесла:

— Я хочу засвидетельствовать невиновность Сириуса Блэка.

В зале суда воцарился хаос. Журналисты хотели урвать подробности, толпа волновалась. И только Альбус Дамблдор молча смотрел на нее.

— Тишина! Тишина в зале! Мисс Дагворт-Грейнджер, можете продолжать.

Она села ровнее. На лице появилось выражение яростной решимости. И наконец все в зале начали понимать, как такое недоразумение, как она, могло носить титул Темной Леди.

— Сириус Блэк не был Пожирателем Смерти, и никогда не контактировал ни с кем из нас. Он страстно желал доказать, что его семья ошибается. Поттеров предал их общий друг, тот еще трус. Питер Петтигрю выдал Джеймса Поттера и его жену, Лили Поттер, Темному Лорду. С удовольствием бы избавилась от этой крысы сама... Сириус Блэк невиновен. В обмен на его освобождение я признаю себя виновной во всех выдвинутых обвинениях.

Сириуса Блэка освободили, и он не мог перестать благодарить женщину, которую никогда даже не видел. А Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер должна была провести жизнь в Азкабане, с нависшей над головой угрозой Поцелуя дементора.

Она сидела, ждала, но все еще не старела. В конце концов, все еще не наступил 1996 год.

_Офелия, да поможет небо влюбившемуся глупцу!_

Как она и думала, в 1995 году Питер Петтигрю сбежал в Албанию. Возродился Лорд Волдеморт, на Азкабан было совершено самое грандиозное нападение в истории волшебного мира. Том нашел Офелию у камеры. Она все еще выглядела на пятнадцать, ему не хватало носа. Но Офелии было все равно, она его поцеловала, бормоча: «Я же тебе говорила».

Они давно потеряли всякое здравомыслие, но ни Офелию, ни Тома это не волновало. Она сидела по левую руку от него, как и много лет назад, в Хогвартсе. И больше не пыталась никак вмешиваться. Молча наблюдала за развязанной им войной.

Но когда тощий мальчишка из ее прошлого встал напротив того, кто занял частичку ее души, она не могла больше молчать и оставаться в стороне.

— Гарри! — позвала она, встав перед Волдемортом и останавливая их дуэль. — Сириус тебя любил?

В замешательстве Гарри кивнул. Он явно не понимал, почему Темная Леди спросила об этом. Все, что он знал — что именно она не дала несправедливо заключить Сириуса в Азкабан.

Она неразборчиво едва слышно пробормотала: «Это того стоило», — и развернувшись, послала в Волдеморта какое-то проклятие лилового цвета.

Волдеморт не ожидал нападения от нее и не успел отреагировать, проклятие угодило прямо в грудь. Из его рта брызнула кровь, когда он послал в ответ режущее проклятие, перерезав ей горло. Офелия рассмеялась, шагнула к нему, падая в объятия. И прошептала:

— Я бы не смогла жить без тебя.

Том Риддл и Офелия Дагворт-Грейнджер умерли вместе, на полу Большого зала. Их кровь смешалась.

Гарри Поттер и Сириус Блэк смотрели на их тела. Волдеморт разрушил их жизни, а Офелия — спасла.

Альбус Дамблдор оплакивал две несчастные души, которые даже не попытался спасти. И мысленно молил Гермиону Грейнджер о прощении.

Волшебный мир ликовал.

**Author's Note:**

> в данном тексте использован перевод песни «Ophelia» The Lumineers, выполненный командой amalgama-lab.com


End file.
